


Jean Milburn, you're a shady lady.

by itstatianam



Category: Californication (TV), Sex Education (TV), gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: Jean have a new book and moved to California with Otis in summer.  The things with Jacob ended and she need a new start. A new place, a new book, a new air and a new lover.





	Jean Milburn, you're a shady lady.

It’s a normal day at Jean Milburn’s house. She’s reading her new book. Someone knock the door. His name? Hank Moody.

 

_“ Yes ? “_

_“ Hi. My name is Hank and I’m here for my appointment.“ -_  Her heart stopped. He’s a beautiful man, with dark hair, beautiful eyes and a big smile. – “ _Can I come in ? “_

_“ Oh yes, of course. Come in. “_

Jean sit in her sofa and Hank too. Her legs are trembling.

 

 “ _So, Hank.. What can I do for you, today ? “_

_“ Well… I have a little difficulty to fuck. “_

_“ Escuse me ?? “_

“ _I’m kidding!!_ “ – he laugh – _I’m a big fan of you and I really want to meet you, I'm sorry if I interrupted your day._ “

“ _Ahmm, that’s okay… Hank”_

_“ Can I ask you something ?  if you have an opportunity, you'll fuck with me? “_

 

She looked at him. She smiled and blushing.

 

“ _Oh Hank. I’m sorry but I had a relationship who ended bad and I have a son “_

 _“ No problem, Jean. Also you’re my neighbor, you can see me when you want._ “

 

She closed her door. “ _Fuck_ “ – she said.

 

 

**Next day.**

 

Jean opened her door to pick her journal and saw Hank, without shirt, cleaning his car. She come back to her home but Hank runned to her.

 

“ _Good morning, neighbor. How are you today?_ “

“ _Oh, hi Hank. Surprisely fine, thank you. And you ?_ “

“ _I’m good too. What are you doing today?_ “

“ _I have some appointments with a couple…_ ”

“ _Let me guess, Charlie and Marcy Runkle_ “

“ _How you know ?_ “

“ _He’s my agent_ “ – he laugh – “ _good luck._ “

“ _thank you, I guess._ “

 

She closed her door and opened again.

 

“ _Hey Hank, do you want to come here ?_ “

“ _Why not ?_ “

“ _Yeah, you can help me cooking the lunch._ “

 

They went  through the door. Hank hugged her from behind. She didn’t know what to do. Her body wanted the same as her head but a part of her knew she was not going to get out of it. She turned. She looked into his eyes and he looked at her. She gave him a small touch on her lips with his finger. He, who was still hugging her, pulled her to him by placing a hand on her ass. Her hands was tangled in his hair, his hands running down her back until he sat her down on the table.

 

“ _Hank I.. I…_ “

“ _Don’t talk Jean_ “

 

She threw her shoes down, she fastened her legs around his waist. He took off her coat as he kissed her neck. He didn’t have the means to measure, took off her nightgown and she was in a bra. With his hands he touched her breasts as he kissed them. She took off his coat and unlaced his shirt, button by button until she felt his body in her hands. She kissed his chest. She jumped him into his lap and led his to the floor. He lay on top of her, took off her pants as he kissed her, panting. She rolled over him, unscrewed his pants and she could feel his sex hard. She began to touch him, caress him until she took his boxers off. A door opened. Was Otis.

 

“ _Mom, I’m back. Mom ?_ “

“ _Fuck_ “ – she said - “ _Let's get dressed._ “

 

Otis came in the kitchen.

 

“ _Jesus mom! Who’s this?_ “

“ _Hank, Hank Moody._ “

“ _Ok, I’m Otis… and I’m going to my bedroom._ “

“ _Ok Hank you have to go home._ “

“ _Without a kiss?_ “

“ _Yes, without a kiss._ “

_“ I think you'll not resist me, Jean “_

_“ Go home, Hank! “_

_Fuck –_ she screamed.

 

After lunch, Jean have her appointment with “ the Runckles “. After this, someone knock her door. 

 

“ _What are you doing here, again?_ “

“ _I want to apology_ “

“ _And.._  ”

“ _And.._   “ – Hank pulled Jean inside and started kissing her. He ripped off her dress and sent her onto the bed. He started kissing her whole body, she hooked his legs on his back as she kissed him. She rolled over him. He took off her clothes, began to kiss her body and caress his sex. He started stroking over her sex as she bit her lip. He took off her briefs and, as he stroked her clit, began to penetrate her with one finger. In the meantime, she started caressing his sex too. She started licking him. She started slowly and then faster. He pulled her up and put himself inside her, hard. He started to penetrate her as he grabbed her breasts. She gave him a few minutes later on top of him, to take him to the "sky". He could not stand it and came to her breasts. He kissed her on the forehead. He smoked a cigarette while she’s caressing his chest.

 

" _Thank you"_  - she said

_“ Jean Milburn, you're a shady lady “_

_“ Hank, this was just once. You hear me ? Just once !_   _Let's get dressed_. “ –  She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

 


End file.
